Trick or Treat or Die!
by XD Hana Chan XD
Summary: Luffy and the crew goes trick or treating together! And Zoro is stuck having to watch the ship and deal with annoying trick or treaters. A group of kids dressed as the Strawhat pirates challenge Luffy and the crew to a contest of who can get the most candy in 10 minutes, it's too bad they don't know they're the REAL Straw hat's, just what happens when these kids find out? LuNa


Hey everyone! This is my One piece Halloween special! It's not necessarily scary, but it will be sure to make you laugh your skin off, well... that is except for brook, HE DOESN'T HAVE SKIN!  
SKULL JOKE! Enjoy. ^.^ Please Review! This is a bit of a NaLu story so enjoy you Nami Luffy fans!

* * *

"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! OH HOW I LOVE MY SWEET K-A-N-D-I!" Luffy's voice rang out through the whole ship, and everyone could freaking hear his obnoxious, out of tune singing. By the he way he was singing, Nami bet everyone on the whole god damn grand line could hear him, his voice must have already reached Raftel by now, he was just THAT noisy.

"VERSE TWO! HERE WE GO!" Luffy chimed in happily beginning the next verse just in time for a particularly pissed-off orange haired navigator to face palm.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-"

"TRICK OR TREAT or DIE! IS WHAT YOU SAY. (okay?) OKAY! WE'LL BEG FOR OUR BOOTY, AND RAISE ALL OUR FLAGS, JUST FOR THAT ONE SPECIAL DAY..."

"Luffy please-"

"HALLOWEEN!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LUFFY!" Nami threw the paper she was reading to the ground in a fit of pure rage, her face flushed a bright pink and she gritted her teeth. She just couldn't take one more minute of this. She stormed over to him and whipped out her clima tact, holding it right to his forehead like a gun. "Be quiet! or I'll personally skin you and make you the new sail for our ship!" Nami glared down at him with Evil eyes, prodding him a bit with her weapon like some animal.

Luffy frowned at her. "Well someone's not in the spirit of Halloween!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "What is it? Hmmm?" The straw hat boy beamed at her, Eyebrow raised "Pumpkin up your ass?"

Nami could feel the vein in her forehead pulsating. She scowled to his snide remark and drew back her fist, sending it flying into his stupid rubbery face. Luffy tumbled backwards, slapping his skull agents the side of the ship. His head made a sickening crunch as it came in contact with the hard object, but Nami knew he was fine, he was always fine.

"What was that Luffy?" A few seconds of silence past as she just stood there and watched for her captain to get back up. Nami gave a Lopsided grin. "Black cat got your tongue I guess?" The devil women gave a quick laugh as she walked away.

"Note to self: Don't take any of Nami's food tonight." Luffy muttered to himself.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Luffy came sprinting into the kitchen where everyone was seated.

"Hey guys! Let's go trick or treating tonight, we're docked at an island so we should be able to!"

"No." Nami simply stated as she took a sip of her coffee.

Luffy gnawed at the bottom of his lip trying to devise a plan to get her to go. A brilliant idea made it's way into his head."Hey Nami..."

Nami turned her head to him. "Hai?" She raised one of her eye brows at him inquiringly, she just couldn't help but smile.

The raven haired captain puffed his bottom lip out giving a slight frown and folded his fingers together in a pleading sort of way. He tried his best to pull off his signature Puppy dog look that he used to give to ace as kids sometimes, he just hope it was as effective on her, the scary devil women, as it was ace. "C'mon, Please Nami, It'll be fun! I'm sure you'll love!"

"Nope." Nami was completely unfazed by his act, though she did think it was pretty damn adorable, if she did say so herself.

"Why not?" He crossed her arms. "That's no fun at all! Me, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook are going! I might even get Sanji to come if I get you and Robin both to come too!"

"Why can't Zoro go with you?" Nami asked.

"Because, he said that someone would have to stay behind to watch the ship!" Luffy told her.

"Dammit." Nami thought, why couldn't she think of that excuse?

"Well besides, I don't have a costume to wear." Nami mentally smirked, Oh yeah, perfect excuse!

"But we don't need costumes! There are probably going to be plenty of people dressed as us, we'll fit right in with what we're wearing!" He exclaimed looking downward to his red open chested vest and jean shorts.

"Nami sighed, Luffy always knew a way of getting her into stupid things. "Fine..."

"YAY! Were leaving in an hour, so get ready to go!" He yelled excitedly throwing his fist up into the air. To Nami's surprise, Luffy ran up and gave her a tight hug lifting her off her chair. "This is going to be so fun!" Nami blushed a vibrant pink. "Luffy... Your hugging me too tightly..." She let out, though she was hugging back.

"Oh right!" He said dropping her back down. Luffy started to walk to the kitchen door, but stopped midway there. He looked back to Nami and flashed her a quick cheeky grin. "ShiShiShiShi!" He laughed as he turned back around to leave.

* * *

Just before leaving Nami took a quick shower, and did her make up. She slipped into her pair of light blue skinny jeans, and put on her bikini top.

After she was all done she walked back to the kitchen where the crew was waiting.

"Ready to go?" Luffy asked.

"Hai." She responded.

"GOOD!" Luffy walked over to her and shoved a pal into her face, it was shaped like the thousand sunny.

Nami smiled and gave a small laugh. "Aww, that's so kawaii!" She exclaimed looking at the cute little replica of their boat. the only difference was the gaping whole in the top. She had to admit, this was pretty cute for it being only 100 Belli.

"ShiShiShi! Glad you like it."

"NAMI SWAN!" Sanji sang pushing his way past Luffy and zig zagging over to his beloved Navigator. "Do you want me to carry that for you?"

Nami couldn't help but notice the frown that came upon Luffy's face when Sanji had so rudely pushed him away.

The orange haired women scowled at the cook "Sanji, that was mean! I was talking to Luffy and you just pushed him out of the way! And no I can carry it for my self thank you very much." Nami ripped her gaze from the defeated looking sanji and pushed past him as Sanji had done to Luffy. She really didn't know why she felt compelled to do that, but for some reason today she decided to be nice to Luffy at least a little bit.

Luffy had a little bit of a shocked look on his face that Nami would do something like that, but that quickly melted away into one of his signature smiles. "Arigatou Nami!" Luffy thought it was a little bit weird that she would be nice like that. Normally, she would just ignore it. Generally, when she did something like that was when she wanted something from him, but he actually felt that this time it was genuine kindness.

Nami gave him a sweet smile, a smile that Sanji wished would have been for him! Nami and Luffy walked out the door talking to each other and laughing once in a while. "Oi! C'mon guys, let's go!" Luffy called behind him as they were leaving. "And make sure to watch the ship Zoro while we're gone!"

"Gotcha." The green haired man said watching his friends as they left. You may not believe him, but he could of sworn that he saw Nami and Luffy holding hands.

* * *

"Hey Luffy?" Nami asked looking at her captain as they exited, Subconsciously, she grabbed his hand and didn't even realize it.

"Hmm?" Luffy responded. Even though Nami didn't notice them holding hands, he did, and he actually thought it was kind of nice. Her hand was long, slender, and fit perfectly with his hand like two puzzle pieces. Her skin was smooth to the touch and really soft. His hand was also noticeably bigger than hers so he could easily wrap all of his fingers around her palm if he wanted.

"I know this may sound stupid, but..." Nami averted her eyes away so he couldn't see how embarrassed she was. "I've never actually been trick or treating before."

"What, really?" Luffy asked.

Nami nodded.

"Well it definitely doesn't sound stupid, it just sounds crazy!" Luffy said tightening his grip a bit, which Nami noticed.

She had been holding his hand this whole time? Why hadn't she noticed before? Nami's face flushed a deep pink color.

Luffy brought his face slowly close to hers. Her breath hitched in her throat. "I-Is he going to kiss me?" Nami thought getting even reder. No, No, No! He couldn't be trying to kiss her! Luffy doesn't know how to kiss, right? I mean, he's so innocent! Nami couldn't help but imagine what it would be like for his lips to touch hers, and maybe they could fit as perfectly together as there hands. Wait, had she been anticipating this? Luffy was her her captain, she didn't want to kiss him, did she?

Luffy stopped. "I guess this means I'll Have to teach you how to!"

Nami finally was able to take in a breath. She laughed a bit awkwardly. "Hehe, Yeah." To be honest, she was actually a bit disappointed that he hadn't kissed her. she didn't know if it was the experience of kissing him she was looking forward to or the thrill, or maybe even that she possibly may like Luffy, either way, she desperately wanted to kiss him even more now than before.

* * *

Zoro leaned back and began to doze off into slumber.

Knock Knock!

Zoro jerked awake. "huh?" He muttered looking around.

Knock Knock!

"Oh the door..." He murmured standing up. He walked to the door and threw it open peering down.

"Trick or Treat!" A group of three little kids said raising their candy sacs.

"What do want?" He said lazily glaring at them

"CANDY!" A kid wearing a sheet with holes in it screamed!

Zoro smirked. "And what you supposed to be?"

"A ghost! Boo! I'm scary right?"

"Sure." Zoro rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Ok, Mr. know-it-all, What are you supposed to be? Oh yeah, I know! A cheap imitation of a miramo?" A girl dressed as a fairy joked, and they all began cracking up.

Zoro's eye twitched, this was one of the many reasons why he wasn't going to have kids. "N-no, I'm actually not dressed up." Zoro felt so tempted to pull out his swords right there and then, but the constant reminder that they were only kids hung in the back of his mind, so he just forced out the biggest, brightest, and most convincing smile he could scrounge up, he wasn't about to let a freaking 9 year old dressed as a fairy get the best of him. It would of been better if he just went trick or treating, at least then he would of gotten some candy.

"Where's our candy?"

"Oh crap." Zoro thought, he hadn't gotten any candy?

"Umm, well..."

"Were waiting." The fairy girl said tapping her foot impatiently.

"hold on one minute." Zoro closed the door quickly and ran to the mens cabin frantically looking around for anything to give to the annoying brats.

"Shit-shit-shit!" Zoro grabbed at his green locks. He ran over to the dresser and dug out the first thing he could find which just so happened to be one of Luffy's vest.

"Luffy your just going to have to sacrifice one of your shirts"

He then grabbed a pack of cigarettes that was laying on top of Sanji's bunk. Zoro looked around one more time for another thing and spotted something pink under Sanji's pillow and pulled it out.

"A hair brush?" Zoro commented. He noticed the orange hair that was tangled around the bristles. "Ohhhh." So Sanji really is a pervert? Lying bastard.

Zoro ran back to the door. Good, the kids were still there.

"Ok, so here's a..." Zoro handed the ghost kid the first thing. "A red vest, and..." He handed the fairy girl the second thing. "Some cigarettes.

"Wait Wait Wait, your giving children cigarettes? and what's with the shirt?" The girl asked.

"Just take it." Zoro said dropping the last item in the 3rd trick or treaters bag. "And last is a hair brush."

Zoro smiled contently at them. "Bye Bye now, and don't come back!" He slammed the door in the kids faces and walked back to where he formally was sleeping.

"Thank god those little brats are gone now." He sighed.

* * *

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed peering into the his full pale of candy. "We've only been out for an hour and we got a shit load of candy already!"

Nami felt a bit thrilled also, sense this was her first time trick or treating. She giggled. "You were right Luffy, this is really fun!"

* * *

So the next chapter will come out tomorrow and then I'm going to get back to my other ones! Please read and review, also read my other stories!


End file.
